


#17 Someone is watching you smile

by LowLand_Viking



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowLand_Viking/pseuds/LowLand_Viking
Summary: Heero gets lost contemplating his coffee.Flash fiction for "March Madness", its so maddening!
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Love Reflection March Madness (2021)





	#17 Someone is watching you smile

#17. Someone is watching you smile

Truth be told, I always thought it was a bad idea. Eliminating national borders and trying on the Earth Sphere Unified Nation. It felt like white washing peoples history and national identities, McDonalds selling sushi sort of a feel. Fortunately no one asked me during the dizzying logistics process of making 195 countries into one nation. As a Spacenoid the whole thing confused me, didn't Earthlings hate everyone? I was always told they hated us because we had escaped the dying planet of our birth. Propaganda is a hell of a thing and you never really notice how much it worms it's way into your mind until you leave home.  
Relena had a summit of the Earth Sphere leaders and while I guess it isn't strictly against any rules to have it on this tropical island, I did feel like this same white washing to me. This island has had it's own identity for thousands of years before someone continents away decided that it now was the same country as Sweden. I came with Relena because, why wouldn't I? It's been years since I was part of her security detail, nowadays I was more the husband to the force of personality that was Relena Dorlain. I still took odd jobs with the other pilots and worked with the Preventers on a consultant basis but my healing from a lifetime at war demanded long bouts of solitude and deep, honest self questioning.  
Times like this. Sitting by myself in this tropical cafe, people watching and trying to find the meaning of life in this horribly sweet black coffee that the locals drink. The coffee is better in Sweden. I do not fit in here. 5’11” on a good day, Japanese looks, and an attempt at a beard that Hilde called “heinous” last week. I look like I’m a tourist and my thoughts are jumping from one random thing to another. 

Chill.

The war is over and it has been for a long time. I’m allowed to relax. I just have to remind myself of that sometimes. Breathe.

In for four and I can immediately feel my mind focus.  
Hold it for four.  
Out for four. My heart rate drops and I can think clearly enough to remember it doesn't really matter how much I stand out. Theres no need to blend in. I AM a tourist and theres nothing wrong with that.  
Hold it for four. The exercise is finished and I can notice the mindfulness that I was missing before. The smell of salt and cooked meat in the air. The taste of coffee still in my mouth.

I slowly let a smile come visit my face. Everything is honestly okay, I never really thought about living this long, long enough to be married and think about life past the constant war that I knew in my childhood. Life is pretty damn good as I look into my coffee, I’ve come a long way, all of us have. Then she finally catches my eye, how long had she been there? Relena must have left her conference early enough to change because the sundress she was in now was not the pants suit that she was wearing this morning. She sat at her own table watching me go through the stages of my existential crisis. Hopefully it wasn’t too obvious.

Sheepishly I stand up to go to her table and she's intercepted by a well wisher, at least this child was kind enough to be polite. Sometimes people are rather pushy to say hello or try to talk her ear off. After all once upon a time she was their queen. I hang back and check my ridiculously expensive watch. It was a gift from her a few years ago because it was important to have “the optics of a situation”, I never cared either way but these are the waters that she has to swim.  
The little girl couldn’t have been more than 12 and undoubtedly was pushed forward by a parent but they wrapped up quickly and they both were smiling as she walked away. I wouldn't find the meaning of life in any coffee. I made it myself and I made it with her.

“You were watching me.” 

“I was” she smiled, “ It warms my heart to see you like that. Once upon a time all you did was brood, we couldn’t take you anywhere. Remember when Noin tried to get you to take pictures?”

Her sister-in-law went through an intense photography phase when they got back from Mars and the running joke was that no matter what pictures she took, if I was in it I might as well have been a vulture in the background. The memory pulls out a full throated laugh from both of us. 

“Sit down my love” Relena chimes “the rest of the day is ours.”

She isn’t wrong. We have the rest of our lives. Let today just be today.


End file.
